gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
African Revolutionary
The African Revolutionary, or SBMYST, is a pedestrian in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Description The African Revolutionary is a pedestrian who spawns on the streets in the poorer areas of San Fierro, and spawns anywhere in the city as a taxi driver. The pedestrian has radical political views, often exposing black nationalist and anti-capitalist ideas towards passersby. The pedestrian's ideologies are influenced by two unknown characters named Dr. Ben and Dr. Archbald, whose books and talks he mentions. He is shown to be very paranoid at times, accusing minor impediments like traffic jams to be the result of police interference. He also claims that his phone is being tapped by the government. During some talks, he references real life conspiracies, namely the new world order and the De Beers diamond monopoly (using the in-universe equivalent De Koch diamonds.) The pedestrian has been thoroughly investigated by myth hunters looking for links for the Epsilon Program or other groups, but to no avail. It seems that the African Revolutionary was included to satirize real world conspiracy theories rather than provide clues towards any in-game mysteries. Dialogue A list of all the ped's voice lines: *Look at you, diluting your mind with poison. *Don't you have no African beer? *Liquor stores on every corner? *Do you see a black man trying to drive? *That's the devil mentality causing confusion. *I'm late for Dr. Archbald's lecture. *Traffic jams, these 85'ers lack street knowledge. *Allegra. *Please, clear my path. *Capitalism breaths bad traffic. *In certain communities, this wouldn't happen. *I'm late for Dr. Ben's lecture. *No respect for the black and bitter. *Stop lights - spying on me uncle Tom? *Get your hand out of my pocket! *Stop harassing me 5O! *I know who you are, pig. *Brother, I have no beef with you. *Let's be peaceful, brother. *Out here, lookin', talkin' and selling snitch. *Let's be respectful, brother. *Your aggression is counter-revolutionary. *Get a good lock, you snitch. *Gang-banging is what they want us to do. *unclear de Koch diamonds, brother. *I like message raps. *I like message raps. tone *I like intellectual raps. *My gang is the African revolution. *Jack Howitzer is making pigs look cool. *Steak out is really a police surveillance scheme. *Brother, clean up your appearance. *Sloppy clothes show a sloppy mind. *Those garments are atrocious, brother. *Brother, I can donate you some clothing. *Don't eat to die, eat to live. *Brother, I know a shelter with showers. *Cleanliness is next to godliness. *Deaf, dumb, and blind, free your mind! *Let he, who has ears, hear, brother. *Clean the lies from your ears, brother. *Looking very presentable, brother. *I like those garments, brother. *Looking good, bro. *Look at that strong black brother - now that's an African warrior. *Your body is a fine, fine temple, brother. *The revolution needs strong brothers, like you. *Smelling good, bro. *Smelling good, unclear. *I ain't gay, but you smell good. *That was an act of racism! *Black men on bikes, scare you? *An attack on my right to self-navigate. *Capitalism breaths accidents. *That was an act of bigotry! *Brothers in the drivers seat, intimidate you? *These pigs are gonna' blame me. Watch. *Capitalism breaths car crashes. *Driver, you lack street knowledge. *There are Asian provocateurs all over the road. *It's the feds! *Bigot, it's a hit! *The government. *Careful, they found me. *Aaah! *It's them drugs, making me paranoid. *This stuff should be legalized. *They don't want us, expanding our minds. *Legalize it and I'll advertise it. *Hit me with the mystic erb, brother. *The people have a right to congruence, by a vote. *That's bacon, confused brother. *Revolutionizing my people. Love it! *You walking kind of strange. What's that, a chicken walk? *Our people have a right to self defense. *This hurts me more then it hurts you, brother. *You need to be corrected, brother. *I'll beat the uncle Tom out of you. *Violence breaths more violence, you fool! *Please brother, stop the violence! *They want us to kill one-another. *Always a sell-out pulling the trigger. Self-hate is making you do this. *You gonna' go do drive-by's, uncle Tom? *The man led you by temptation. *Unhand me, you sell-out. *I'm on my way to a relic. *You're a tool for the man. *The revolution will deal with you, traitor. *Sell-out! *Traitor! *Thieving uncle Tom! *Wake up, brother! You're brainwashed! *You counter-revolutionary. *Poor brain-washed bastard. The teacher appears, but the student rejects. *I was lost in the darkness, just like you. *He's too far gone to even listen. *It's never too late to embrace truth. *Reject the messenger, but consider the message. *Rob the other man, not the brother, man! *Gonna' go buy a gold chain now, uncle Tom? *No more crime, please. *Ye', it's a wicked, destructive thing. *Of course. And I'd stay away, if I were you. *Yes, it's time that you've gone out about it. *Sure, but there's more to the story. *Of course, but I don't discuss it openly. *Yes, it's what they don't want us to know. *No, but thanks for the lead. *No, but I have to research that. *No, but is it safe to openly discuss? *I only deal with revolutionaries. *End of conversation, infiltrator. *Kiss my ass, snitch. *I don't talk to informants, fool. *''in an African language, sister. *in an African language, sister. *Free the unclear. *in an African language, brother. *in an African language'' *''in an African language'', brother. *Keep seeking truth, sister. *Peace and unity. *Be aware of the beast, sister. *Be aware of the beast, brother. *Keep fighting the power. *Peace and unity. *Have you tried meditating with ganja? *Ever read Dr. Archbald's book on black knowledge? *Heard much about the "new world order"? *You know anything about the "crack conspiracy"? *I think a wiretap is on my phone. *The "new world order" has enslaved our people. *Crack dealers are destroying my community! *The revolution is coming, soon. *I'm wearing my best African garments. *San Fierro is waking up to the truth. *Too black and too strong to die. *The ancestors sent me back. *Capitalism breaths violent deaths. *Obviously this was a government plot. *Look at the hate, that hate made. *Accidents - that's what they want you to think. *Look at these bar-codes, unclear are exploiting the people. *Why do they always follow me around here? *Is this the bread I'm suppose to boycott? *You waited to serve me last. Didn't you? *I'm paying cash. *You sure, you're not over charging me? *Relax, I'm only pulling out my wallet. *Dirty government trickster! *My fine African garment! *Did the man put you up to this? *More unclear for harassment. *I know my rights. *No feds. *Your driver lacks street knowledge. *Taxi! *You gonna' pin that murder on me, pig? *Provocateur - as I suspected. *You set me up like a unclear. *You're not a government agent, are you? *How do I know, this cab isn't "bugged"? *This feels like a set-up. *Stay in the drivers seat, brother. *Right on. *Watch out for the conspiracy, brother. *Spend this tip in the community, brother. *Pass this onto the next brother. *Brother, I need freedom! ...From this vehicle. *By trapping me, you've only trapped yourself. *Now we're both victims of capitalism. *Jacking cars, is what they want you to do. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Proven Myths Category:Myth Characters Category:People Category:Mysteries